1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern antenna on which a pattern of a conductor is formed on a substrate, a tag antenna using the same, and a pattern transmission path.
2. Description of the Related Art
A RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) system configured to read/write information contactlessly between a small-sized RFID tag and a reader (reading device)/writer (writing device) is known, for example. Even if the RFID tag is stained or arranged in a hidden place, the reader/writer can make an access (reading/writing of information) to RFID tag information of an IC circuit part, practical use has already progressed in various fields including product management and inspection process.
The RFID tag is provided with an IC circuit part storing predetermined information and a tag antenna connected to this IC circuit part for transmission and reception of information. Specific configuration of this tag antenna has been conventionally proposed as described in JP, A, 2006-197440, for example.
With this related art, when a tag antenna is to be manufactured, a conductive paste is formed by printing on the surface of a base material substantially in a rectangular shape and coagulated so as to configure an antenna circuit conductor. At this time, a concave portion is formed in advance at a portion corresponding to both-end edge portions of the conductive paste in a base-material width direction (in other words, a direction orthogonal to a direction in which an electric current flows). By forming the conductive paste in this state, formation of a cross-sectional face with an acute-angle shape caused by occurrence of dripping before coagulation is prevented at the both-end edge portions, and loss by skin effect is reduced.